Mark VII "Inquisitor" Seeker Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Galactic Empire The Seeker Droid is a type of Surveillance Droid designed not only to locate its assigned target, but to neutralize or destroy it. The Mark VII for instance, is programmed to utilize special tactics to hunt down and either interrogate, kill, or return its target. The Mark VII will typically follow its target from a distance, making sure to stay out of sight. The Droid usually records its target's movements and conversations and attempts to predict a suitable time and place to move in and ruthlessly complete its task. If the job involves killing its quarry, it will do so without hesitation. Otherwise. the Droid will force the prisoner to a safe location at gunpoint, probably to commence its interrogation. A spherical Droid roughly 0.2 meters in diameter, the "Inquisitor" model is perfectly sized for its purpose. Despite its petite size. the Droid packs a wide array of sensors and recording devices to carry out its task as well as an advanced data probe that permits it to interface with virtually any computer system (Granting a +2 bonus to its Use Computer checks) and two blasters in case it decides to do away with its prey. Mark VII "Inquisitor" Seeker Droid Encounters Seeker Droids can be found virtually anywhere in the galaxy, provided you can see them. These elusive Droids are so good at staying out of sight that most people in the galaxy do not know they exist. Those who have caught sight of one of these Droids usually pay it no mind. considering it nothing more than a messenger drone. Although the existence of Seeker Droids was rare before the rise of the Empire. they soon became popular with various parties. Seeker Droids are employed as Imperial tools to hunt down certain people to extract information or just eliminate an undesired party. The Empire also uses seekers as watchdogs to keep an eye on various individuals and make sure they stayed on a particular planet or in a defined area. The New Republic also made use of Seeker Droids in similar capacities, but insisted that the Droids bear nonlethal weaponry. Bounty hunters have been known to use Seeker Droids when stalking multiple targets at once, ordering the Droids to return those targets to a location specified by their master for holding until he can retrieve them. Mark VII "Inquisitor" Seeker Droids can't be played as Droid Heroes. Mark VII "Inquisitor" Seeker Droid Statistics (CL 6) Diminutive 4th-Degree Droid Scout 6 Force Points: 1 Initiative: '''+12; '''Senses: Darkvision, Perception +18 Languages: Basic, Binary, 1 Unassigned Defense Reflex Defense: 27 (Flat-Footed: 23), Fortitude Defense: 14, Will Defense: 19 Hit Points: 46, Damage Threshold: 14 Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '6 Squares (Hovering); 'Expert Tracker, Running Attack Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +8 (3d6+3) '''Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +3 (3d6+3) and Blaster Pistol +3 (3d6+3) 'Base Attack Bonus: '+4; 'Grab: '-7 '''Attack Options: Keen Shot Base Stats Abilities: Strength 5, Dexterity 18, Constitution -, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 16, Charisma 10 Talents: Acute Senses, Expert Tracker, Keen Shot Feats: Dual Weapon Mastery I, Running Attack, Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Stealth), Skill Focus (Survival), Toughness, Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Endurance +8, Initiative +12, Knowledge (Life Sciences) +9, Perception +18 (May reroll, must take second result), Stealth +32, Survival +16 Droid Systems: Hovering Locomotion, Heuristic Processor, 2 Tool Appendages, Darkvision, Improved Sensor Package, Locked Access, Internal Comlink, Vocabulator Possessions: Blaster Pistol (2), Audio Recorder Availability: Restricted; Cost: 10,000 credits